


21

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	21

21  
其实靳东本来是想早点回去的，要不李佳又该疑神疑鬼了。王凯也没怎么留他，只是倦倦地打着哈欠，说自己昨天拍大夜，今天又从南到北地折腾了（还微妙地瞥他一眼）好几趟，现在困得眼皮拿牙签都支不起来，无论如何得睡上一觉，什么时候醒了什么时候去机场，说完玉山倾颓地往枕头上一倒，眼睛下边淡淡两痕青。  
靳东这会儿就已经不想走了，坐在床边有一搭没一搭地找话说：“机票订了吗？”  
“订了，今天最晚的和明天最早的，赶上哪班坐哪班。”王凯又是一个哈欠，眼饧口涩地嘟哝，“哥，你走的时候，别忘了在门上挂个请勿打扰啊……”  
靸着拖鞋的脚步声轻轻去远了，王凯翻了个身，半睡半醒中有点难过。他想再怎么样靳东也还是要走的，但下一秒钟靳东已经折回来，上床从身后抱住他：“好了，踏踏实实睡吧，我在这儿呢。”  
王凯当然没能赶上那天最晚的航班，第二天最早的也给耽误了，最后临时在机场柜台买的票，穿制服带胸牌的港妹多看了他一眼，可能是看他眼熟，也可能只是觉得这个男人嘴唇肿得很奇怪。王凯想起靳东也没比自己好到哪儿去，就歪着嘴角笑笑，看着有点坏。他是无所谓，但靳东要怎么解释一夜未归和两片肿嘴唇？——啧。  
所有男人在打算撒谎骗过老婆的时候都会瞬间变成演技派，本来就是演技派的则可直接晋升影帝，靳东自觉编的瞎话有头有尾毫无破绽，表情语气肢体语言样样恰到好处，斩获奥斯卡不在话下，但李佳只是不想在这个关口刨根问底给自己找不痛快罢了，孩子才是她眼下的头等大事。她甚至生出某种堪称诡异的想法：哪怕靳东酒后乱性和别的女人一夜情也不是完全不能接受，圈里这样的事常有，两害相权取其轻，总比和王凯不清不楚厮混着好，起码说明他还是更喜欢女人，自己仍有反败为胜的可能，只要能平平安安生下女儿，女儿自然会把靳东圈在她身边。  
一周后，李佳生下第二个儿子。婴儿非常健康，哭声响亮，医生隔着口罩宣告：“系个bb仔来嘅！”她几乎掩饰不住失望，粉蓝色襁褓抱过来的时候眼神瞬间黯淡。这几年大陆产妇到香港生孩子的越来越多，其中大多数还是想要儿子的，女儿不过是“也好也好”的安慰奖，护士以为李佳没听懂，推她回病房的路上又用港式普通话重复一次：“是个鹅几呀！”  
李佳心头颤颤，抬眼去看靳东的脸色，靳东没说什么，只低头对她笑笑，体贴得恰到好处：“辛苦你了。”  
才出生的孩子不好舟车劳顿，之前李佳就在深圳的月子会所预定了最贵的套餐，四室两厅的海景套房，配备24小时私人医护和专业育儿师的那种。理论上靳东完全可以陪住，但他还是在附近酒店开了房间，每天早上来晚上走，中午和老婆孩子一起吃顿饭，跟上班打卡差不多。靳东中间有一次回北京开个半官方性质的座谈会，想顺便把岳母从北京接过来陪着她，李佳又坚持不肯，说老人年纪大了，深圳现在也热，眼看着小半个月已经过去了，犯不上来回折腾。  
以前他们是那种很有话聊的两口子，现在话题却很难再搭上边了，大部分时间是一个人说，另一个人听。靳东看得出李佳在努力地取悦自己，比如附和他的每一句话，就算是明显是信口开河也不反驳，或者貌似无意地提起以前两个人甜蜜的那些时刻，不过有时也会话里话外隐晦地敲打他不要忘了当初的海誓山盟情深意重，借着月子会所里常见的老夫少妻感慨现在的小三太多了，还是原配夫妻好之类，听得靳东想笑：原来李佳还觉得她和自己是原配夫妻？还是她觉得两口子只要有一个以前没结过婚就算原配了？罗马城不是一天建成的，爱也不是突然消失的，可能从李佳丧失了对事业的热爱、甘心做个家庭主妇开始，那种曾经吸引过他的旺盛的生命力就已经逐渐不见，他的天空越来越大，她的世界却越来越窄，而且她还想把他也拴在这乏味的一亩三分地里，为此不惜指使妹妹下场搅浑水——如果说刚和王凯好上的时候靳东对李佳还抱着愧疚的话，如今这愧疚也被消磨的寥寥无几了。  
二胎又是个儿子的事李佳出院那天他发了朋友圈，下面一串点赞的比心的，靳东从头到尾翻了一遍，没有王凯。他也明白这时候王凯说什么都不合适，只能保持沉默。后来王凯在微信上问了他一句晚上孩子哭不哭，用不用夜里起来喂奶什么的，靳东实话实说，说孩子在月子会所，自己不和他们住一起，王凯隔半天发过来一句话，哥，要不晚上咱俩视频吧。  
那天晚上他们挂着视频一起看了IMDB排名第一的《肖申克的救赎》，各自叫了外卖，又开了瓶红酒，偶尔会暂停讨论一下细节。这种拉片子的感觉他们都很熟悉，好像回到了在中戏念书的时候，但此刻的氛围比当年好太多了，虽然他们中间隔了小半个中国，靳东仍然觉得王凯就在自己触手可及的地方。  
沿着IMDB排行榜一部一部电影看下去的晚上如此美妙，靳东从月子会所离开的时间也就一再提前，有天晚上孩子发烧，李佳无论如何不许靳东走，他不愿意当着育儿师和护士弄得太僵，便留到晚上将近十点。手机弹出facetime提示的时候，李佳正抱着啼哭不止的孩子在屋里转圈，靳东拉开阳台门出去的动作太快，她只来得及看到屏幕上的头像一闪，然后靳东就挂断了facetime回拨过去。这个电话的时间不长，大概也就两三分钟，可是对于李佳来说又实在太长了。有些东西用过正品就能分辨出A货的区别在哪里，她有点恍惚地想：自己有多久没在他脸上看到过这种发自内心的温柔了？


End file.
